This invention relates to novel polymerizable monomers for the production of polymers having application in the production of optical devices. More particularly, it relates to certain polymerizable monomers for use in the production of polymers exhibiting high refractive indices.
In the production of optical devices, such as those fabricated from glass or plastic materials or components, design considerations will oftentimes dictate the use of polymeric materials having particular optical properties. In U.S. Pat. No. 4,426,505 (issued Jan. 17, 1984 to R. A. Minns) there is described, for example, the production of certain polyvinyl polymers which combine a relatively high index of refraction with a relatively high Abbe number, so as to provide optical properties which exceed those of the polymers which are used conventionally in the manufacture of plastic lenses.
In the production of optical elements, components and devices, particular performance requirements may dictate the need for polymeric materials which have a high index of refraction. In addition, practical considerations will require that the monomeric precursor materials of such polymers, or the polymers, have melting, softening or other physical properties which permit the polymers to be incorporated into an optical element, component or device. For example, a polymeric material exhibiting a desirably high index of refraction may exhibit softening point or glass transition temperatures which are higher than can be accommodated in the manufacture of an optical element, component or device. Similarly, polymeric materials which can be readily formed or fabricated will oftentimes fail to exhibit the high index of refraction desired for a particular application. It will be appreciated, therefore, that there will be considerable interest in monomers which can be readily polymerized in place to provide high refractive index polymers.